My Brother
by Treta Aysel
Summary: Braxiatel is left to care and raise his brother.


**AN: I have no idea where this came from, my brain just spit it out today. I was playing with the idea about the Doctor having a human mother. I also guess I wanted a fic with Braxiatel taking care of him. I have no idea honestly, I'm sorry! **

**My Brother:**

Braxiatel stared at the small time child asleep in the crib, watching the rise and fall of his chest. The three-year-old was asleep, unaware of everything that had happened earlier that day. Biting his lower lip, he reached out and brushed the blonde locks out of the child's face watching as eyes opened for a brief moment before shutting again.

Word had just reached the Lungbarrow house that Braxiatel's father had died. It didn't matter to a lot of the members of the house; their father had become an outcast when it was found that he slept with a human, thus creating another offspring, his half brother.

Brax hadn't been thrilled when he was told that he had a half sibling. In fact, he felt that it insulted the memory of his mother that had been destroyed. He glanced down at the child. He was the only one in the house that could accept the boy, everyone else would reject him. He felt a twinge of pain in his hearts. With all his might he wanted to reject the small child, but he couldn't.

He was just fresh out of the academy and starting on his career and life. His father should have been the one to raise the small child, however, that didn't seem possible now. He was going to have to raise his brother or leave him at the mercy of all his aunts and uncles. He knew how they were going to treat the small time child, like he didn't exist. He was probably better off in his care.

The three-year-old rolled onto his back and woke up. He glanced at Brax before looking around, sniffling a bit. The time lord reached out and took the small child into his arms, who just clung to him like there was no tomorrow.

No, there was no way he could abandon this child now, there was no way he was going to let Theta be at the mercy of their relatives. He shifted so the boy rested comfortably on his hip, giving him a small smile. "It's alright Theta…." He said quietly. "I'll take care of you from now on."

The only response he got was a yawn from the boy.

0000

Theta tugged at the robes he wore. He was dressed in robes that were in the official colors of the Lungbarrow house. They were heavy and itched and he couldn't wait until he could take them off. Ceremonial robes were something that Theta hated most about being five, he had to start wearing them more and more.

"Stay still!" Brax scolded the child as he tried to help him shift the weight of the robes so they wouldn't be as heavy on the boy. There was a state dinner that night and Braxiatel had high hopes of talking with some of the higher ups of Gallifrey, wanting a seat on the council sometime soon.

Theta let out an annoyed sigh and his shoulders slumped. "Why do I have to go Brax? Can't I stay here?"

Most five-year-olds and older that were attending were only there so their parents could show off their child and how proud they were of them. Theta's family, however, rarely had anything to do with him. He knew they wouldn't be doting on him to others, but simply ignoring him. He wasn't stupid either; he knew that most of the family of Lungbarrow hated him. Brax was the only one that had ever shown him kindness in the family.

"I know you don't want to go Thete but you're too old to be with the rest of the time toddlers. You're old enough to see how these things work, you have to go."

Theta looked down, shifting a bit. His brother's expression changed as he saw Theta's face. He didn't blame his brother for not wanting to go. "Thete, don't worry too much about it. I know the family is going to be there but don't worry. Just ignore them and focus on trying to find some kids from the other houses to play with, okay?"

Tears welled up in Theta's eyes and he nodded as he buried his face in his brother's chest. After a few moments the two pulled away and Brax smiled at him. "Now come on, we have a state dinner to attend."

0000

"Brax?"

"Go back to bed Theta…."

"I can't sleep though."

A sigh escaped Brax's lips as he rolled onto his back and sat up. He glanced over in the direction of the door, seeing a blonde head poking its way into the room. "Come here then…." He yawed and in a few seconds found the eight-year-old in bed with him.

Theta curled up against him, hands grasping at the blankets on the bed. "Brax, I don't want to go tomorrow. I'm scared."

Tomorrow all the eight-year-olds from the houses of Gallifrey would be taken for initiation into to the academy. "Don't be Thete." Brax said, shifting over to his side to get a good look at his brother. "It'll be fine."

"But what if I run away? What if I fail? What if I get kicked out? What if they all treat me badly like everyone else?"

"Thete, would it be better if I told you I ran away?" Wide eyes looked up at him and he just nodded. He had ran away during his own initiation, later feeling inspired by what he saw. He knew how scary it was to see when you were just eight years old. "You won't fail either, you're very clever. And you won't get kicked out, not if you behave like the good kid I know you are."

Silence hung in the air for a long moment. "But what if they treat me badly?"

Reaching over, Brax ran a hand through Theta's hair. "Don't worry, they won't. Our own family is a different story; they think they have a reason to. No one else will know you, they won't have a reason to."

"But they don't treat you badly, why not?"

"I'll tell you when you're older, Thete."

0000

Three years had passed since Theta had entered the academy and he was already at the top of his class. Home for the break, Theta threw his things onto his bed before setting out to look for his brother.

Quietly he shut the door behind him and walked down the long halls of the house. Coming up to a door that led to a study Theta pushed the door open and looked inside, sure enough his brother was there pouring over some books that were politics, or at least Theta guessed that's what they were.

"Brax?" He asked quietly as he walked up behind his brother. There was no sound or anything and Theta gently placed a hand on his brothers' shoulder, causing him to jump. "Sorry!"

"Rassioln's knickers Theta! You scared me.

"Sorry…" The boy apologized again, rubbing the back of his head.

Brax only shut his book. "How was school?"

A grin spread across Theta's lips and his face lit up. "It was great!" His face fell a moment later, going back to the reason he sought out his brother. "I have a question."

"Hm?"

"Did Dad have any books about Earth?"

Brax froze, shoulders tensing up. "…Why?"

Theta shrugged. "Curiosity?" He was curious about Earth and the humans he leaned about in his time history class. He waited for his brother to answer but noticed how uncomfortable the other looked. He looked down. Most people didn't like talking about Earth, but he didn't know why. It seemed like an interesting place though. "I…I'm sorry, I was only curious."

Brax didn't answer as he grabbed the books up in his hands. "I need to meet with Flavia, I'll speak to you later."

Theta stood there and nodded as he watched his brother go. "Alright…" He said quietly.

0000

During Theta's tenth year at the academy Brax decided it was finally time to tell Theta the truth. His brother was a decade into his education, yet would not stop asking about books on Earth when he got the chance. It was starting to drive Brax mad and he didn't know if he could take another nine decades of that up.

Pushing open the door to his younger brother's room, he saw the boy putting stuff away. "Theta?" He asked, not moving from the door way.

"Hm?" Theta began, setting a few books on the bed.

"We need to talk."

Theta's gaze drifted over to where his brother stood. "About?"

"About Father and your mother.

The way his brother had phrased that, had said 'your mother, made fear grip at both of Theta's hearts. "My mother? But aren't we brothers."

Brax didn't say anything as he crossed the room, sitting on the bed. "Yes, but only half brothers. Your mother is a different mother than mine. Rassilon Thete! You're half human!" He let out an irritated sigh, having that come out not as he had hoped.

"I'm half human?"

"Yeah, your mother was a human; however you have the entire time lord DNA."

There was silence for a moment. "That's why they hate me, isn't it? They hate me because I'm half human…right?" It was all starting to make sense now, sense of why his brother was the only one that wanted anything to do with him.

"It's not your fault Thete, it was fathers. You didn't do anything wrong by being born; they have no reason to hate you. They think they do, but they don't. Don't worry about them, alright? They'll probably even hate you if you became Lord President. You're my brother, alright? That's all that matters; I'm the only one that matters. I may have disliked what happened but you're my brother. I love you Theta, alright? Don't worry about the rest of them, okay?"

Theta looked down again and nodded. His brother probably had a point, though it did make sense. He knew a lot of Time Lords hated humans and it made sense while his family, other than Brax, hated him. "Brax?"

"Hm?"

"Are you telling me this because I kept asking about the Earth?"

Brax shrugged. "Partly, but I wanted you to know as well."

"I understand…"

"Theta?"

"Hm?"

"You know, I'm sure Dad would have been proud of you. Proud of how clever you are, how well you're doing in school. And your mother too."

Theta looked up at his brother, face lighting up. "Really?"

"Really Theta. You're wonderful and your parents would have been proud, I'm sure with whatever you do, you'll make them proud."

"Brax?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, for everything."

0000

Nervously, the Doctor looked down at the hem of the robes he was wearing. He fiddled with the sleeves, not wanting to look at everyone else. His friends and classmates were being greeted by their own family and it made him wish that someone from his own house was there. His aunts and uncles wouldn't have been caught dead there, in a million years, he knew however.

A hand came to rest on his shoulder and he looked back at his brother, smiling a bit. "Congratulations," Brax began giving his brother a small smile. Pride was filling every cavity of Brax's chest just looking at his brother. He was feeling just like every other parent out there, proud of what he had accomplished at school. "You're a full Time Lord now Theta Sigma. I'm proud of you."

The Doctor just shook his head. "You know I chose a new name, Brax."

"Right, right, sorry." Brax chuckled a bit. "I'm proud you my brother, The Doctor."


End file.
